geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Calamity
For other levels commonly called '''CC', see CC (disambiguation).'' Cosmic Calamity is the first official megacollab created by the Geometry Dash Forums community. It was verified by SrGuillester. The level is usually considered a Very Hard, Insane or Extreme Demon. Description The forum user Asriel96 decided to host this megacollab and gathered many people on a forum post (now deleted), eventually creating an insanely hard demon-difficulty megacollab. Construction began in early January 2016, with the first (and hardest) iteration of the level being finished around April. Gameplay Doodloo: The level starts off with a simple cube sequence. The player may go down to activate the low detail mode. It then changes to a ship part which requires moderate straight flying skills and annoying timing. It then returns to the cube mode with far trickier timing than the last one. This is one of the few parts that were buffed. .]] Muzik Bike: This section solely uses the mini robot. There are lots of jump orbs here which are easy to learn. The solid blocks require a fairly sharp reaction time. This is arguably the easiest section in the entire level. There is a key hidden in this section; collecting this will unlock the password hidden at the end of the level. The section has gone through two main iterations, one with a ball section and the other only with a robot. Cinereal: 'Right after Muzik's part, the player is faced with a lot of tricky cube jumps. However, the cube part is extremely easy with some minor practice. The ball part in this section- which lasts slightly over a second- requires laughably precise timing. This section contains the first coin. '''QJrocks: '''This purplish part features a rather easy ball part with moving platforms, with lots of spikes and some size changing. It then changes to a mini ship where the player needs to maneuver up and down, avoiding the spikes, thorns, and sawblades. [[6359_|'6359_]]:' A greenish, low down UFO portal marks the beginning of this section. This part solely uses the UFO. It has a number of orbs and gravity switches. The player will briefly turn into a mini UFO near the end. The part used to be harder and uglier, until nerfed by SrGuillester. '''WillFlame: '''Fairly challenging ball part with many timings. '''Fimatic: '''Mixed with UFO, ship, wave and ball with tight fittings. One section, in the UFO area, involves a magenta orb spam. 'MisterM: 'Fairly challenging ball with fake ways and orbs. [[Speed|'Speed]]: '''Easy cube section with a dark green background and blue colour scheme. It requires some timing and is supposed to be "one of the easiest parts", as said so by himself. It was therefore buffed by one spike during production. '''Cheeseguy: '''An easy cube section with a blue colour scheme. This part has some fake and moving orbs which require memorization. After hitting two moving pink jump rings there is a slightly harder mini wave section which lasts a few seconds. The part ends with an auto mini cube section with the text "Good Luck!" which also has the second coin. '''Lumpy: '''A UFO sequence with a couple of gravity switches, which briefly changes to dual UFO+wave in the middle. This section was originally much harder (and apparently the hardest), with extremely frequent form changes and tight spaces. It was swiftly nerfed and revamped after SrGuillester called it "f***ing impossible". The new part is considered by many as the second easiest part. '''Shocksidian: '''An easy mini ship part. It used to be normal-sized ship and the hardest part after Lumpy's unnerfed part. Shocksidian is sad that it got nerfed. It was made right after he made Pursuit, so it's pretty similar in style. This part contains lots of blades and orbs that the player needs to use in order to move through some spiky passages. '''TheDevon: Various form changes. Name changes to "novedeht" if you crash. AbstractDark: The part starts with a wave sequence with a bit of tight spaces and minor memorization. A pseudo-boss fight will be initiated, and the builder's name is shown while the player keeps the wave between the laser beams shot out by said boss. It then continues with a moderately hard mini ship mode and changes to the UFO near the end. Skybound: This section is almost completely black and white, and formerly housed the third coin. This part features multiple mode changes. Nasgubb: A green themed wave part which solely focused into spamming. JustJoking: This is a relatively difficult yet basic cube section. It mainly revolves around the player trying to not hit overhead spikes. Supore: In this relatively fast-paced ship part, a machine with a skull on it spits out a green jump orb. [[Krazyman50|'Krazyman50']]: '''A very intricately decorated part - disliked by many for being so - with several pulsing decorations that follow the player. It features lots of hard timings, tight spaces, UFO spam, and lots of orb spamming that somewhat requires harsh timings. Most of the pulsing objects that follow the player is not present in Low Detail. '''Rustam: Confusing dual with robot. '''Asriel96: '''As the level reaches the end, the music becomes calm and gentle again. This part uses the cube and robot. There exist 2 triple spikes that has some text over it, "Every level needs a triple", a "quote" spammed in levels due to Michigun's spam use of triple spikes in his levels. A second set of spikes, near the text "or two?", ends this section. This part has the last coin. '''Credits: '''The end of the part marks the end of the level. If the player collected the hidden key from Muzik Bike's section, the password will appear inside a rectangle at the end of the level. If the key is not collected, bricks with a keyhole on it will display in its place. Regardless if the key was collected or not, the level's credits are shown, listing the names of all participants, along with the megacollab host, Asriel, and the verifier, SrGuillester (previously Krazyman50 was shown here, before giving up the verification of the collab). Coins These are the three user coins in the level: * The first coin is located at 11%. Dont hit the blue orb right after you re-enter the cube mode, and you will reach the secret area where the coin is located. Be careful to hit the SECOND yellow orb, the one right before QJrocks' part * The second coin is located at 43%. At the mini cube auto, jump up onto the sequence of blocks so you will slide over them instead of going under them in antigravity. * The third coin is located at 90%; it's clearly visible and requires a carefully timed jump off the column in antigravity mode. Ccalcoin1.jpeg Ccalcoin2.jpeg Ccalcoin3.jpeg Related levels Cosmic Calamity Auto This is an auto version of an unnerfed Cosmic Calamity created by WillFlame. One of the most notable differences here is the presence of Lumpy's old section. Muzik's section lacks the word "gaming". Easy Cosmic Calamity An easier version of Cosmic Calamity created by TXzhing. Records Trivia * Krazyman50 was originally going to verify this level, but quit after he couldn't pass Lumpy's part. Upon this, SrGuillester ended up completing the level with some heavy changes. ** He eventually beat the released (nerfed) version. ** EndLevel at one point went to verify the level, but he was quickly replaced by SrGuillester again (less than 24 hours, in fact). He made it up to 6359_'s part. Note that he was verifying the original version. * The level was originally planned to be Ultraviolet difficulty. Krazyman50 stated that this level was originally planned to be "only harder than Supersonic" on his completion video. * The original (unnerfed) version of this level is considered by many as an Extreme Demon, and is on par or even harder than Bloodbath. Due to the intense nerfs, it is now considered as an insane or very hard demon. * The unnerfed version is currently getting verified by MrKriiper, who has 26% after a few days of practice. * Although the level was released in early July, it did not receive stars until 7 October. * Cosmic Calamity, representing The Cosmos, came in 3rd in GD Acharne's list of beat drops. * On October 26, Andromeda verified an updated version (on SrGuillester's account) which fixed an unintentional secret way. He also made the level a bit less buggy for 144Hz users. * This is the 22nd hardest starred level ever according to the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list Walkthrough References External links *Playlist of Cosmic Calamity beaten videos (excluding GD Nypher, whose recording kinda screwed up) *Original forum thread Category:User Created levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Collabs Category:Insane Demon Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Very hard demon Category:2016 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Hard Demon